Talk:Leonid Brezhnev
Characters with Addictions? Was he on drugs? :Yes, he dealt with a painkiller addiction, I think. I found that somewhere or other and I remember being surprised by it. TR 17:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) So he was Ukrainian, Khruschev was Ukrainian, Stalin was Georgian--Did the USSR have any Russian rulers between Lenin and Gorby? Turtle Fan 01:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :What about Andropov? And that motherfucker who came between Iosif Vissarionovich and Nikita - would that be Malenkov? Jelay14 10:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Was Andropov Russian? I don't know shit about him nor Chernenko. Ditto any placeholders between Stalin and Khruschev--but weren't they ruling by committee at that point? Turtle Fan 16:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Malenkov was indeed a Russian. TR 17:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::So the place holders were Russians and the ones you'd actually give a shit about weren't, save for the founder and the de-establisher. So much for the political dominance of Russians over the USSR. Turtle Fan 18:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::The guys who came between Krushschev and Gorbachev had to have been the most boring big power dictators ever. Jelay14 04:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Khruschev's successor was Brezhnev, and he made quite a splash. In fact he ruled longer than any other Soviet leader except Stalin. He was responsible for squandering the lead the USSR had had in the space race, China completing its transformation to a nonaligned power that was willing to work with the US on containment, and the war in Afghanistan, among other things. (Ooh--That's not much of a resume, is it?) ::::::Andropov and Chernenko, yes. The only reason I remember Chernenko's name is that Turtledove used it as a pen name for the Scepter of Mercy trilogy. Turtle Fan 16:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Deletion The eyebrows are indeed impressive. Until the time HT actually uses this guy for something (he'd be old enough to make a cameo in THW:3), I think he should go. TR (talk) 02:25, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :There's also the narrative statement that he was thoroughly discredited by 1989. Or maybe that's the same as in OTL?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:20, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::It is. If we learned that he'd been rehabilitated, much as Stalin is in TGlad, that might be one thing. TR (talk) 17:57, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Stalin's getting a lot of rehabilitation in OTL. Putin finds a pro-Stalin narrative useful. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:37, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Restoration? It just occurred to me that a restoration might be just barely justified, since LB was presumably LotUSSR at the relevant POD of AWoD, and is referenced for his eyebrows later in the story. Something like "Leonid Brezhnev was the ruler of the Soviet Union in 1976, when alien life was discovered on the planet Minerva. (Footnote: Not strictly stated, but presumably his career had followed OTL by that point in the timeline.) However, a manned mission was not sent to the planet until 1989, when Brezhnev was seven years dead and thoroughly discredited.(Footnote: A World of Difference, page 24.) (Paragraph break) Oleg Lopatin, the KGB observer aboard the spaceship Tsiolkovsky, had eyebrows resembling those of Brezhnev. (Footnote: Ibid., p. 24.) Also, a table of Brezhnev through Gorbachev, followed by successors unknown, on the hypothetical Leaders of the USSR page which will likely be up and running by year's end.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:34, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :I think this is too slim to justify more than a "Hist. Fig." reference. Just because he was the leader of the USSR in a prologue type scene doesn't seem to justify it especially since he is dead for seven years for the main story. ML4E (talk) 21:49, February 17, 2017 (UTC)